Emela Andra Wu-Jardu/P-Dialogue
This is Emela's P-Dialogue! Levels Level 6 ;Emela :Um, hello, Mardek. Nice, um... weather we're having? Or, uh... is there something you want? ;Mardek :Well, I was just wondering how you were doing. ;Emela :Me? Oh, um! I'm fine! No problems here, sir! :Actually, I'm rather enjoying travelling with you guys. I'm, uh... not exactly used to being with guys, apparently, and I sort of had it in my head that they were all sort of like... like Steele... but, um, you're not! You're nice! Hooray for you. :Now, um, let's... go some more? Yes! Keep being nice, too! Level 9 ;Emela :Um, hello again, Mardek... I, um... Did you know that it makes me feel weird when you look at me like that? Now you do! I, um... is my face red...? How embarrassing... :D-did you know, Mardek, that you have nice eyes? And... and a nice jawline and smile and, um, skin, and, um... I didn't see many guys like you back in, um... Canonia! Yes, that place where I totally lived. Um... ;Mardek :Well, thanks! You're pretty pretty yourself! ;Emela :Oh... yay! I'm... I'm glad! Now, um, can we carry on? I'm feeling all flushed... ;Deugan :(Hmm...) Level 12 ;Emela :Um... hello!? Again!? ;Mardek :Why do you seem so nervous when I talk to you sometimes? ;Emela :Hm? Oh, um, well, I just don't expect it, you know, and, um... you interrupt my thoughts maybe? Or, um... :Actually, it's more than that... You see, um, I'm not so good with these social interaction things... I didn't have many friends when I was little - or, well, ANY, really - so it was just me and my parents and, um, my books... :I could talk to my mum just fine, but I was sort of scared of my father - he was really distant all the time and he and I just didn't see eye-to-eye - but I never had other people my age to practise talking to... This is really embarrassing to admit, but, um, much of what I learned was from self-help books... ;Mardek :But you seemed fine at the Guard briefings and stuff... ;Emela :I, um... I 'practised', sort of. Or I kept thinking things over in my head, and practised the sorts of things that I might be expected to say... I tried to speak up - like when I asked Jacques what he meant by 'stop the bandits' - because I thought it was expected of me, but it was never easy and I felt really nervous... :It was also easier when there were a few of us, and all eyes weren't on me. Oh, and, um, Steele... I hated him, I really did, but he brought out raw emotion - hate - in me, and that sort of got rid of my anxiety and made me snappier than I ever thought I could be... :Now that you're looking at me all expectantly, as if I'm supposed to reveal something about my character that would be interesting to you, I feel like I have to perform perfectly but like I might fail and it makes me scared and, um...! ;Mardek :Well, you've done fine! You're better than you think at this! ;Emela :Um, yay! Thanks, Mardek! I suppose it wasn't too hard after all. But now that I've said my bit, can you, um, get back to focusing on the adventure now and not me? Thanks! Locations Locations/events not listed below ;Emela :Um! You're talking to me, Mardek! Um! Um... hi! Goznor ;Emela :So this is where you guys are from? It seems really nice. I'd have liked to grown up somewhere like this. ;Deugan :Better than Canonia then, eh? ;Emela :Um... I beg you pard- :Oh! Right! Yes! Canonia! Yes! Um, much better than that, um, dismal, miserable old place! Yes! Which is definitely and for sure where I grew up! ;Deugan :Okay... Gem Mine ;Emela :It was terrible when I had to explore this place with Steele... He doesn't listen to anyone but himself. Everything is always up to him, he's always right... I mean, um... was. Past tense... :Um, I'd much rather have been travelling through here with you two. You're actually really *nice*, and understanding. There aren't enough good guys like you in the world. ;Deugan :Um, thanks! ;Mardek :Yeh, we're really Nice Guys! Lake Qur (underwater) ;Emela :Um! Isn't this so, um... unique and strange and not something I've done hundreds of times before! Yeh, wow, and stuff! So weird, this being under the water stuff! Canonia ;Emela :Um! We really can't go and see my friends or family or anything! Please, um, just accept that...! I, um, don't want to dig up old memories? You understand, right?! ;Mardek :Well, I suppose... ;Emela :Good! Now, um, we have a mission to do! C'mon! Canonia Woods ;Emela :Ahh, this place is so... EARTHY. I don't like Earth! I'm weak against it! ;Deugan :So you don't like me...? ;Emela :Well, um... That's different! Tainted Grotto ;Emela :I feel sick, Mardek... D'you mind if I, um, don't speak? It seems to make it worse... Goznor (during invasion) ;Emela :Aah! Zombies! We've got to help, Mardek! Goznor Sewers ;Emela :I don't even understand how this place works! There was no plumbing or anything in Goznor, AND this place is far too big for the few houses that were there. ;Deugan :There was this thing we were taught when we were little called 'Suspension of Disbelief'. It's where you, well, just ignore things like that. Comes in very handy in this strange world of ours. ;Emela :I... see. I'll have to remember then to, um, stop thinking too much? Yes; we should be getting along with our mission anyway. Sorry for holding you up. Catacombs ;Emela :Until this year, I'd never really seen anything relating to death first-hand. Now here we are, destroying walking zombies in some eerie sepulchre. It's... horizon-broadening, that's for sure. :I think I'm getting more used to it now, but I don't know if I -like- that... Canonia (during invasion) ;Emela :Oh no! Um, the place I totally grew up in is under attack by zombies... Let's, um, save it! Trilobite Cave ;Emela :I like the music in this place! Cambria ;Emela :I've never really liked caves... I'd be so scared of living in a place like this because I'd be so worried of the roof collapsing on me! I'd never sleep easily... Moric's Battleship ;Emela :I can't help but feel absolutely terrified that we're going to end our lives here... Hmm. Or at least one of us is. I... don't want to lose any of you... I'm scared. Category:P-Dialogue Archives